


These nights

by BenThighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenThighway/pseuds/BenThighway
Summary: So I got bored and decided to write a little something something so I hope you like it! All kudos and reads are appreciated aswell and comments 😗✌️
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	These nights

Thundering clouds hung heavy in the navy sky, engulfing the resting streets in a somewhat calming rumble of noise. A chill danced in the air being kept away from the cosy houses which homed dreaming minds and forgotten fears. The moon was strung, masked by clouds, threatening to disappear but not wanting to rest quite yet. A soft clicking of the clock echoed through the Mitchell household, including Ben (and now Callum's) bedroom. 

Callum's once aching body revelled in the calm and warmth, allowing his mind to rest and eyes to relax as dreams floated around his head. However, something didn't feel just right. Callum slowly flipped over in a search for his boyfriend but all that greeted him were cold and empty sheets. It took him a moment to realise that Ben had gotten up but once he did he gently opened his eyes and casted them around the room in search for his boyfriend. When he was no where to be seen, Callum carefully walked downstairs in an attempt to not wake anyone. He looked around the house but Ben was gone. 

A slight panic settled in Callum's stomach; Ben was gone, out there and not able to hear much of anything. He quickly but quietly put on some more suitable clothing for the late winter early spring cold and ventured out into the sleeping square in search for Ben. 

Callum thought through all the places Ben could be; the arches, the car lot, Ian's place maybe even the cafe if he had the keys. There were many places Ben could be but Callum settled on the place he thought was the most likely, the park. In a few moments Callum was entering the park and sure enough, Ben's small figure could be seen sat atop a bench. As if he was approaching a wild animal, Callum strode over a gently touched Ben's arm alerting him of Callum's presence. Ben jumped at that but soon relaxed as he realised it was Callum. He gently wrapped his arm around Ben's shoulders and placed his hand on his arm, doodling shapes in a futile attempt of calming him.

After a few minutes of being sat in silence, Callum got out his phone, typed something and showed Ben.  
'do you want to talk about it? What's up?'  
Ben took a deep breath before answering.  
"It just all got a bit much. Being deaf is not like what you think, its not just silence. You have this constant ringing in your ears and it's always pounding into your scull and it's too loud but everything is too quiet and I-" that's when a son got stuck in Ben's throat and he couldn't carry on.  
'its alright' Callum typed out again.  
"I hate be useless. I cant go out on my own I can't order food on my own I can't be home alone heck, I can't even look after my own daughter on my own!" Ben started to get angry and his voice was getting louder and louder. Callum reached for his phone again but in his already agitated state, Ben grabbed the phone and threw it on the grass.  
"I CANT EVEN TALK TO YOU WITHOUT THAT FUCKING PHONE!!" Callum went quiet and Ben realised what he had done.  
"Oh my god Cal I'm so sorry I'll sort it it's fine I'll-" Ben muttered on but Callum stopped him by pulling him into a kiss and then letting Ben rest is head on his chest, just on top of his heart so he could hear it beating, grounding him and reminding him that Callum is here and he is okay. 

They sat like that for what felt like hours but could have only been 10 or so minutes before Callum stood up slowly.  
"Cal, please don't leave me!" Ben begged and Callum turned around and looked to the sky. Small water droplets descended from the heavens and covered the square. Callum refocused his eyes on Ben's and held out his hand for Ben to take.   
"What are you doing?" Ben asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
'Just watch' Callum said clearly so Ben could understand. Callum snaked his arms around Ben's waist and placed Ben's hands behind his neck. They both then started to slowly rock side to side in time with each other. Ben tucked his head under Callum's chin and breathed him in, thinking about how lucky he is as they danced in the gently falling rain. 

Callum took his hand and traced 'I love you' on Ben's back causing a giggle to escape Ben's lips and his eyes to glaze over. Ben pulled back and looked Callum in the eyes. He then proceeded to point a figure to himself, place his hands over his heart and then point at Callum. To ensure that Callum understood Ben repeated the action while saying "I love you". Callum's mouth was slightly opened as a single tear slipped down his cheek and a smile adorned his face. He grabbed Ben by the tags of his jacket and kissed him with all he had. Sure, they had kissed a lot before but this was something else. This was a promise made of words neither of them could fathom. A jumble of apologies and thanks and tears. Whatever happened before, whatever will happen, they would go through it together and no matter what, its then till the end. This is yesterday, this is today and this is tomorrow.


End file.
